


For Thou Art Immortal

by clgfanfic



Category: Highlander: The Series, War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realities blend in a warehouse with a cloning chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Thou Art Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Off With His Head #1 and later in Green Floating Weirdness #22 under the pen name Caryn Mayo.

_"He's not one of us anymore."_

 

Lieutenant Colonel Paul Ironhorse moved carefully through the empty warehouse, soldiers from his elite Omega Squad spreading out behind him.  Dust danced toward freedom in the sunlight that stabbed through the missing wooden slats that made up the roof.  The slight copper-tinge of blood hung on the stale air.

More barn than warehouse, the structure was part of an old slaughterhouse facility, long abandoned.  Old, rusted pieces of equipment sat scattered through the building, standing watch over rats and cockroaches.

The skin along the back of his neck prickled, and Ironhorse sucked in a sharp but silent breath.

 _Not here_ , he cursed silently.  _Not now_.

Inching around a corner, Ironhorse slipped unseen into a smaller room.  Above him, red-tipped hooks hung from the ceiling.  Blood or rust, he couldn't tell.

There.

In the dim, blue-gray light two men circled each other, each holding a sword. One had long brown hair, held at the nape of his neck with a small, round silver clasp.  The other was blond.  Younger and vicious looking.

Ironhorse stepped back, keying his radio.  "Red Leader, to team.  Report contact."

A series of "no contact" rolled back through the receiver that rested in his ear.

"Roger," Ironhorse said quietly.  "Fall back.  Regroup outside, and under no circumstances re-enter.  Confirm."

"Fall back, do not enter," Coleman repeated back to him.  "Sir, what–?"

"No questions.  You have your orders."

"Yes, sir."

He waited, knowing it would take the soldiers about three minutes to clear the building.  He passed the time watching the two men.  One he knew, the other was a stranger, but given the radiation sores on the man's face, it was a good bet he was an alien, and the reason he and his soldiers were there.

But he was no ordinary alien.

He checked his watch.  The Omegans should be out.

"MacLeod," Ironhorse called, stepping out into the open.

The dark-haired man glanced briefly in Ironhorse's direction, and in a flash, the memory swept over him…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

MacLeod ducked his head and charged for the hovering Huey.  As he grabbed the extended hand of the door gunner he felt the familiar tingle that warned him of another Immortal nearby.  Climbing into the chopper, he scanned the faces of the Special Forces unit who sat in silent readiness.

He met black eyes.

There was a nod and he sat down next to the captain.  The chopper rose and swung off, the pilot trying to get as much altitude as quickly as possible.

He turned, meeting the officer's gaze.  "A warrior again?" he said just loud enough for the man to hear.

The captain's eyebrows rose, then fell.  "I have my reasons," was his comment.

"I'll bet you do.  Darius sends his best."

That made the man smile.  "I have my doubts about that."

"So, where are we going?"

"Over the fence… they captured an infantry unit.  We're going in to get them back."

Duncan grinned.  "Sounds like your style… Captain."

"Don't push, MacLeod," Ironhorse growled back, but there was a smile to soften the blow.

The Highlander laughed.  It was good to see his brother again.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Don't interfere," Duncan said.  "This is between D'Arcy and I."

"MacLeod, he's not an Immortal anymore."

"I am Immortal," the blond hissed at Ironhorse.  "I am life, Immortal.  I am God!"

"I don't care if you're freakin' Santa Clause," MacLeod growled.  "You killed— You killed them in ways—"  He broke off with a sharp shake of his head.  "I'll have your head this time, D'Arcy."

"You cannot harm me, human," the alien hissed.  "No one can harm me."

"Duncan," Ironhorse said, moving closer to the two combatants.  "Listen to me.  He's not one of us anymore.  He's an alien, from a planet called Mor'tax.  He's taken possession of that body.  He has access to all D'Arcy's knowledge."

MacLeod's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the grinning Immortal.  Terrance's normally pale face was faded yellow with open, weeping sores.  But it was the eyes that convinced him Ironhorse was telling him the truth.  They were dead.

"I will kill you both.  I will kill all the Immortals until I am the only one.  I will be as the Eternal.  I will be life immortal.  You will not stop me!"

Terrance lunged forward, his saber slicing at Duncan's face.  MacLeod blocked the attack, flicking his blade back, pushing D'Arcy away.

Ironhorse raised his Uzi.

"No!" MacLeod barked, stepping in to force Terrance back to the wall with a series of powerful swings.  Pulling up short, he feinted, then thrust, the tip of his sword sliding into the alien's belly.

An inhuman scream echoed through the room and the skin around the blended human's midsection began to bubble and melt.  With a wet, tearing sound, the creature's third arm sprang free.

Ironhorse's eyes widened as he watched the bubbling wound heal itself, a burst of white-blue energy sparking across the alien's midsection.

Lunging forward, the alien used the sword to clear a path closer to MacLeod, the third arm shooting forward, three green-brown digits closing on Duncan's throat.

Ironhorse moved forward, the Uzi coming up.  He waited for a clear shot, then took it.  The alien screamed again, slamming back into the wall.  It slid down, beginning to dissolve, blue-white energy streaking over the remains.

"When he comes back, take his head," the colonel growled.

Duncan sucked in a painful gasp.  "What was that?"

"Third arm," Ironhorse almost spat.  "I told you, he's an alien.  If you let them get too close, they can melt into your body, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

MacLeod nodded his understanding.  He rubbed his throat, watching with a fascinated horror as Terrance slowly congealed and healed before his eyes.  Then he finally struggled to his feet.

The pale blue eyes were wild, and spittle clung to D'Arcy's lips as he laughed. "I _am_ the Eternal!"

MacLeod stepped forward, his sword poised.  Without hesitation he swung, severing Terrance's head from his neck.

There was no scream this time, only an eerie silence broken finally by the crackle of static electricity.  Ironhorse back-peddled, knowing what was about to happen.

The blue-white energy arced across D'Arcy's almost dissolved body, and the goo sputtered like bacon.  The flow slowed, then reversed, the green liquid running back into itself, the body of Terrance D'Arcy reforming.

MacLeod's sword pulled back.

Terrance moaned, climbed to his hands and knees.  He looked up, his eyes shining with insanity.  "I am the Eternal.  I have life, immortal.  I will—"

MacLeod swung.

D'Arcy's head fell, face bubbling away.

Ironhorse bolted, but the Quickening was already exploding across the room, catching him across his chest, forcing him to his knees.  The energy continued to build, exploding off the old equipment, swirling around MacLeod as he stood, sword raised above his head.

The bolts of energy exploded the windows and light bulbs, then turned, striking MacLeod.

In a heartbeat silence reigned in the room.

Above them, a single light swayed noiselessly.

Ironhorse stood and walked to Duncan's side.  "MacLeod?"

The Highlander shook his head, his sword dropping to his side.  "My God… aliens…"

"I know," Paul said quietly.  "We've been fighting them for years now."

Duncan's head came up, his eyes wide and fearful.  "Years?"

Ironhorse nodded.

"What if they find more of us?"

The colonel gave a small shrug.  "I don't know."

Sheathing the sword, MacLeod looked at his old friend.  "We need to talk."

"Not here.  My people are outside."

"People?"

"I'll explain later.  Meet me at the Exploratorium, in San Francisco.  3 p.m., day after tomorrow."  He started away.

Duncan nodded, watching the man leave.  _Aliens?  My God, what's happening?_

The End _  
_


End file.
